THE RAISE OF THE HIDDEN RAIN
by chowda
Summary: THERE HAS BEEN PEACE BETWEEN THE VILLAGES  AND THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE RAIN SECRETLY MAKES A MOVE
1. CHAPTER 1 THE BEGGINING

Ch.1THE BEGINiNG

It was three years after the third great shinobi war and peace had finnaly came throughout the villages. Exceot the waterfall and the grass villages. Even the hidden rain had came to peace with them, but for how long will it keep up?

"Good evening Rika-sama" Zoe said as he walked into her office. Zoe was dark skinned with brown hair and dark brown eyes. He WAS A HUMBLE 23 year old. He wore dark blue pants and a white shirt that was half way open. He wore black and white spotted arm brace that went from his wrist to his elbow and a leg brace that went from the bottom of his knee to his matching boots. He wore amegakure(rain village) head band as a belt. He wore a shiny baby blue bo-staff on his back. He was also Rika's assistant.

Rika was the 25 year old amekage. she had emerald hair and ruby eyes.  
She was calm, smart, and nice but when it came to fighting she was very strong for a couple of reasons. was smart,agile, and strategetic,and 2. no one really knew what her exact skills or fighting ability was.

"Good evening to you too. Can you do me a favor and set up a meeting for me?" she responded. "yes ma'am. Anythiing for you." zoe answered back Rika sat down at her desk as zoe left to alert everyone for the meeting.  
Rika put on her amekage cloak, it was blue with a large amegakure symbol on the back of it. she held up a handsign for 5 more minutes and rain started to fall over the entire village. she held the sign for about five more minutes and when she realeased, the rain stoped.

a smile came to her face. zoe entered the office and and said "the meeting has been assembled in the gathering room. Were just waiting on you." "ok, lets go then." Rika said as she put on her hat that went with the amgakure robe. they exited the office and took the stairs down the five story building.  
after they left the amekage's building, they walked not far to the gathering room. everyone was already seated and was conversing with each other. Rika quietly walked to her seat at the head of the table and said "ok". she didn't say it loudly but it got everyone's attention.

"as you all know, we are having the second kage summit tommorow. and i called this meeting for some idea's of which we can achieve to get from this summit.  
so if you have any idea's, please speak now" she said bodly.

"if anything, we would need a village protection barrier." and old man named kinniku bazo said. he was a short old man who wore long monk robes that draged the floor when he walked. he had long white hair that he wore in a pony tail.

"why would we need a barrier when the rain can sense chakra to anyone who enter's and exits the village.?" yokoi ketani asked. yokoi ketani was a 30 year old woman.  
she had whiteish-blond hair with blue highlights. she was very easy going. she had lightblue colored eyes. she wore a navy blue shirt with one longsleeve and one shortsleeve with a fishnet that went down to her wrists and her belly button. she wore navy blue girl shorts with high blue socks that went to her thighs.

"the rain chakra sensors uses to much of rika's chakra, and only the amekage knows the jutsu. which means that if she runs out of chakra, the village would be open to all intruders. Which also means that they would attack us while we are blind, and we probably wouldn't have time to retaliate." kinniku responded.

"kinniko is right,the rain does use tomuch chakra andwe do need a better protection." rika said. "so i will adress this at the summit. any other ideas?"

"you should tell them that we are going to make a black-ops team." noaka nakata spoke was a 15 year old with ruby hair and a brownish-cream color pupils. he wore a black sleevless shirt and black shorts.  
He wore twin hooks on his back which were wrapped in a strange cloth. and the amegakure symbol was on the cloth. and he was also a student and monk of kinniku.

"we need black-ops for protection and retaliation. sure, we got the other ninja's, like the genin.. but may i remind you, their genin. i mean, im 15 years old and i was trained by kinniku-sensei and look at where i am. here with you all. what im trying to say is, we also need better training acadamey's. because it's a shame for our genin to be in their 20's." noaka said. "he's got a point rika-sama, whats the point in having defence with out offense." takasama nagaski added. she was a 23 year old medic nin. she had black hair with white streaks and black wore glasses and wore a short with labcoat with a black shirt under wore white shorts wuth long black socks. "we also need a medic team, we are not doing so good on that either."

"ok," rika said, "todays meeting went well." she walked to the door and said " dissmissed".  
zoe followed her out the room and said "where will you be going now?" she turned around and said. " you can have the rest of the night off, you look tired." rika responded. "ok,  
thank you." zoe said. "something doesn't look right about her." zoe said outloud to himself. "your talking about rika sama? she's probabaly just tired." yokoi said as she stood behind zoe. he turned with a suprised look on his face and said "how long have you been standing there?" "long enough. so you are assisting her in in the summit huh?" yokoi responded, "i wanted that position." "of course i am, wouldn't want anything to happen to the leader of our village." zoe said. " ok then, well ill see you tommorow befor you leave, its getting kinda dark." yokoi said as she looked up at the sky. "ok, see you later." zoe responded.

"hm..today wasn't what i expected it to be." rika said as she watched everyone go inside from her window. "mizu bushin(water clone)" she mumbled. A water clone started to rise from the ground " i want you to watch over the village over night." she told the clone. "ok"  
the clone water clone went out of the window and started to run up the building. she reached the very top and sat one the edge of the roof. she closed her eyes and held up a handisgn and rain started to fall over the village. rika was looking out of her window as the rain fell and said to herself " wow, the village is peacefull. i guess i should get some rest for tommorow." the clone sat on the building for about five long hours holding up the one handsign. it was passed the middle of the night. "hm, i feal a strange chakra entering the village. And at a fast pace." the clone said

she opened her eyes and stood up. she released the handsign but the rain still fell. "kirasami" the clone said. the rain got thicker. she jumped down from the tall building and landed on her feet. "hmm, this way." the clone said as she rain towards the chakra, but when she got there no one was there. "looking for me?" a mysterius guy said, " and to think i'd get someone like a genin to come and attack me, but i get the amekage. The person i wanted to see." the guy said as he as he gave a wierd snicker.

the water clone wasted no time as she threw multipul kunai at him. the guy was caught off gaurd but he he deflected the kunai. the clone took out a kunai and charged at the guy. he started doing handsigns and he said "great fireball jutsu". the large fireball formed and the clone smirked. the fireball charge at the clone but it wasnt long before it started to fade off."kirisami huh" the guy said. the clone burst from the smoke of the fireball and plunged the kunai through the guys chest.  
he didn't move, he just looked at the clone and said "nice try" and punched the clone.

the clone fell into the guy took the kunai from his chest and licked the blood off of it. "i have to give you your props for atleast trying.  
but it's so sad you didn't try hard enough."the man said. she got up, she looked at the man, he stared at her. Then he dissapeared. A suprised look came upon the clones face. She looked around and he apeared in her face. "This is how you kill someone"  
he said as he plunged the kunai into her chest. Blood started to come out. Then the blood turned into water.

" clone. i should've known that it wouldn't be this easy. Damn kids..i don't have time to play around." the guy said. he looked around the village and said to himself "where could she , duh, maybe that building right there." he headed to the amekage's got infront of the building. "hm.,i can feal her energy, and this one isn't a fake.  
he started to run up the building to the window of which she was. the rain suddensly stoped as he reached her window. he climbed into the window. he seen her laying in her bed. he took out his short sword, he drove the sword through the heart of rika. blood went every where. then she poofed. "hm., a shadow clone this time." the man said.

the man laid in the bed. "im tired of this stuff."the man said. it was becoming light outside. he then looked at the ceiling. there were about 11 kunai's hung from the cieling one across from anouther. "a trap" he said. he tried to get up but the kunai's shot down not hitting him but going through the bed. wire were attached to them. all of the kunai fell but on. "she must have known i was coming." the man said.

then a voice came from under the bed. "Did you really think you can kill, no assasinate me? i mean, i am the amekage you have to give me some where do you come from, and who sent you?" rika said. the man tried to free himself "you wont get loose. you won't live. so you might as well tell now." she added. "i come from the hidden grass village."the man spoke out. "oh really now?" rika said "and why do they send you here?"  
"they say they want to expand their territory. starting with this village. they say they dont want to be just a little village anymore, they want to be a nation."the man responded "we'll i'll need you to send them a message for me. tell them i said nice try." rika said.  
"if you say i wont live, then how will i tell them?" he asked. "oh you'll see them later on"  
rika said as the last kunai shot into the mans heart.

zoe then walked into the room and seen what had just happened. rika came from under the bed and said "just get ready for the meeting zoe." as she walked passed him. i'll tell someone to send him back to his village. 


	2. CHAPTER 2 THE SUMMIT

CHAPTER 2- THE SUMMIT

RIKA EXITED THE OFFICE AND ZOE FOLLOWED. THEY SEEN EVERYONE IN THE VILLAGE GATHERED AROUND THE BUILDING. THEY HEARD PEOPLE TELLING THEM GOODLUCK AND BYE. "THANK YOU ALL" RIKA SAID.  
"I WILL BRING THIS VILLAGE TO A BETTER POSITION. AFTER THIS MEETING, WE WONT BE THIS SMALL VILLAGE ANYMORE." "WE SHOULD BE GOING NOW RIKA-SAMA."ZOE SAID TO RIKA. "AGAIN, THANK YOU ALL, WE SHOULD BE GOING NOW."RIKA TOLD THEM AS SHE WAVED BYE. THEY EXITED THE VILLAGE GATES AND THEY DISSAPEARD.

THEY WERE NOW ENTERING THE LAND OF IRON. "SHORT CUT" ZOE SAID AS HE SMILED TO RIKA. RIKA SMILLED BACK AND SAID "SMART MOVE." THEY ENTERED THE BUILDING WERE THE MEETING WAS HELD.  
"WELCOME TO THE SUMMIT." HIKARI SAID. HIKARI WAS THE HOKAGE. HE HAD BLACK HAIR. HE WORE THE KONOHA CLOAK AND HAT. HE WORE WHITE PANTS. THERE WERE ALL OF THE KAGE'S FROM ALL THE VILLAGE'S.

"OK LETS GET THIS STARTED" HIKARI SAID. "I AM THE NEW HOKAGE OF KONOHA. IM 33 YEARS OF AGE.  
I FOUGHT IN THE 5 SHINOBI WAR. I THOUGHT I WOULD JUST ADRESS THIS TO YOU ALL BEFOR WE BEGAN." "AND I AM THE NEW AMEKAGE. JUST THOUGHT I'D THROW THAT OUT THERE" RIKA SAID AS SHE SMILED. "OK WE CAME HERE TO KEEP OUR TREATY BETWEEN THE VILLAGES GOING. WE DONT WANT ANY TROUBLES HERE. WE DONT WANT ANY MORE WARS HERE. " THE TSUCHIKAGE (EARTH SHADOW/HIDDEN STONE LEADER) SPOKE OUT. "YEAH, I AGREE WITH YOU." THE MIZUKAGE(WATER SHADOW/HIDDEN MIST LEADER) "WELL I'VE HAD SOME PROBLEMS FOR THE LAST COUPLE OF DAYS." RIKA SAID IN A SERIOUS VOICE.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN PROBLEMS?"RAIKAGE SAID. "WELL, THE HIDDEN GRASS VILLAGE HAVE BEEN SENDING THIER ASSASSINS TO MY VILLAGE TO TRY AND KILL ME SO THEY CAN TAKE OVER THEIR VILLAGE. AND I THINK THEY WANT TO EXPAND THEIR TERRITORY TO cause DESTRUCTION AND CORRUPTION THROUGHT THE OTHER VILLAGES."RIKA EXPLAINED

"THE HIDDEN GRASS VILLAGE HUH? I NEVER DID LIKE THEM. SO WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST WE DO ABOUT THIS?" THE KAZEKAGE SAID. " WELL I WAS THINKING THAT I'D MAKE A VILLAGE BARRIER AND A BLACK-OPS TEAM. AND I NEED SOME TROOPS FOR RETALIATION. AND I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WOULD SUPPORT ME BY SENDING ATLEAST TEN OR FIFTEEN TROOPS FROM EACH VILLAGE. I WONT NEED MUCH TO MAKE THEM THE BEST BLACK-OPS OUT THERE, NO OFFENCE.

"HAHA, NONE TAKEN. I'LL SUPPORT YOU" THE TSUCHIKAGE SAID HAPPILY. "I APPRICIATE IT." RIKA SAID "ALSO I WILL BE ADDING A NINJA ACADEMY IN MY VILLAGE, SO BE FREE TO SEND ANY KIDS." RIKA ADDED. " HOW'S OLD GENERAL BAZO" TSUCHIKAGE ASKED RIKA "GENERAL?" RIKA ASKED. "AH, HE NEVER TOLD YOU? BEFORE HE WENT TO AMEGAKURE, HE WAS WITH US, HIDDEN STONE." TSUCHIKAGE ADDED. "WELL YOU CAN HAVE YOUR REUNION AFTER THE SUMMIT. WE NEED TO GET BACK TO BUISNESS." MIZUKAGE INTERUPTED. "SO RIKA, YOU WILL TAKE OUT THE HIDDEN GRASS RIGHT?" "YES, ALL I NEED IS THOSE BLACK-OPS SOLDIERS." RIKA REPLIED. "OH YEAH, AND IM KEEPING THE LAND ONCE I KILL THEM OFF" RIKA SAID AS SHE AND ZOE LEFT. "WOW,  
SHE HAS SOME GUT FOR A AMEKAGE WHO JUST CAME." KAZEKAGE SAID. "WELL, MEETIN IS DISMISSED." THE RAIKAGE SAID. "CAN YOU DO THAT?" ZOE ASKED. "DO WHAT?" RIKA RESPONDED.  
"JUST SAY WHAT YOUR GOING TO DO AND LEAVE" ZOE REPLIED. "ZOE, IM THE AMEKAGE, I CAN DO WHAT I WANT." RIKA SAID.

THEY WALKED NOT FAR FROM THE MEETING PLACE UNTILL THE TSUCHIKAGE APPEARED INFRONT OF THEM.  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT" ZOE SAID AS HE STOOD INFRONT OF RIKA. "CALM DOWN, IM JUST HERE TO TALK" TSUCHIKAGE SAID. "WHAT ABOUT?" RIKA ASKED. "WELL I KNOW YOUR A SMALL VILLAGE. AND YOU DON'T HAVE MUCH SUPPLY SEEING WE JUST CAME OUT OF A WAR. WELL I WAS GOIN TO SAY, WE AND WHEN I SAY WE I MEAN THE HIDDEN STONE VILLAGE, CAN SUPPLY YOU."THE TSUCHIKAGE SAID. "AND WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" RIKA ASKED. "WELL YOU ARE COMPANIONS WITH GENERAL BAZO, AND ANYONE WHO IS COMPANIONS WITH HIM ARE COMPANIONS WITH ME. SO IF YOU NEED ANY TYPE OF SOLDIERS OR MEDIC NIN. TELL ME.

"HM. I MAY NEED ABOUT 6 SOLDIERS AND ABOUT 4 MEDIC NIN. I PLAN ON TAKING OUT THE HIDDEN GRASS VILLAGE BY TONIGHT."RIKA SAID. SHE STARTED TO WALK OFF AND WITH OUT LOOKING BACK SHE SAID "COME ON ZOE." ZOE FOLLOWED HER TO THE VILLAGE. ABOUT NOON TIME, SHE WAS SITTING IN HER OFFICE. "ZOE." RIKA CALLED OUT. "YES MA'AM?" ZOE RESPONDED. "CAN YOU CALL IN YONCEI YOSHIDA AND ASHIDO GYOMARU."SHE ANSWERED. "YES MA'AM."ZOE REPLIED.

YONCEI YOSHIDA AND ASHIDO GYOMARU WERE TWO NOTORIOUS CRIMINALS THROUGH OUT THE NINja world and were the youngest enrolled into the bingo WALKED INTO THE OFFICE AND YONCEI SAID "WHATT DO YOU NEED?"

YONCIE ASHIDA WAS A SEVENTEEN YEAR PARENTS WERE KILLED DURRING THE FIFTH SHINOBI WAR, THUS MAKING HIM TAKE THE PATH OF A , HE HAD DECIDED TO RETURN TO THE VILLAGE, WITH RIKA BEING SO LENIENT, SHE ACCEPTED HIM BACK UNDER CERTAIN CONDITIONS. HE WORE A RED VEST WITH A FISHNET SHIRT UNDER IT.  
HE WORE BLACK SHORTS. HE HAD BLACK HAIR AND A PURPLEISH-GREY COLOR EYE'S. HE WORE A BACKPACK ON HIS BACK WITH THE HIDDEN RAIN CROSSED OUT ON IT. HE WAS A HOT-HEADED KID. BUT ASHIDO WOULD BE ABLE TO GET HIM CALM.

ASHIDO WAS THE CALM KID IN THE GROUP. ASHIDO'S PARENTS WERE ALSO KILLED IN THE FIFTH SHINOBI WAR. BUT HE WAS NOT SUPRISED OF THIS, BECAUSE HE WOULD LIVE MOST OF HIS CHILDHOOD TRAINING IN THE LAND OF THE DRAGONS. HE WAS LATER BROUGHT BACK INTO THE HIDDEN RAIN VILLAGE. ASHIDO THEN FOUND YONCEI, AND THEY WOULD BECOME PARTNERS IN CRIME.  
HE WORE GOGGLES ON HIS HEAD. HE WORE A BLACK JACKET WITH A CREAM SHIRT UNDERNEATH. HE WORE BLACK PANTS WITH BLACK SANDLES. HE WORE A SILVER ARMBRACE THAT WENT FROM HIS HANDS TO HIS FOREARM. HE HAD BLACK HAIR WITH BLACK PUPILS. HE WORE THE DRAGON TATOO ON HIS RIGHT CHEEK. HE WAS ONLY A 15 YEAR OLD KID.

"OK, YOU WILL BE DOING ME A FAVOR. I KNOW THAT YOU ARE TWO OF THE MOST SKILLED ASSASSIN." RIKA SAID. "HEH, YOU GOT THAT RIGHT." YONCEI SAID. "LET ME FINISH KID." RIKA SAID. "KID? YOUR NOT TO MUCH.." YONCIE WAS INTERUPTED BY ASHIDO, "LET HER FINISH YONCEI, I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY. I HAVE TO GET BACK TO MY GO ON." "THANK YOU ASHIDO, BUT LIKE I WAS SAYING. IM GOING TO NEED YOU TWO TO MAKE A ASSASSIN-NIN TEAM.  
"RIKA SAID. "OH, AN ASSASSIN TEAM HUH? WHAT WILL THIS BE NEEDED FOR?" YONCIE ASKED WITH A SMIRK ON HIS FACE. "WELL, YOU WILL CARRY OUT CERTAIN HITS ON OUR ENEMIES MOST SKILLED NINJA. FOR EXAMPLE. WE ARE IN A WAR AGAINST ANOUTHER VILLAGE. YOU WILL TAKE YOU TEAM TO THEIR VILLAGE, TAKE OUT THEIR GENERAL OR LIEUTENANT WHO CARRIES OUT THEIR ORDERS.  
YOU GET WHAT IM SAYING?" "YEAH I GET IT." ASHIDO RESPONDED. "NOW, YOU TWO WILL BE THE CAPITANS OF THIS TEAM. WHICH MEAN YOU WILL HAVE TO CARRY OUT THE ORDERS OF WHO YOU ASSASINATE, YOU WILL HAVE TO MAKE SURE THAT YOUR TROOPS ARE WELL SKILLED." RIKA TOLD THEM

"OK, NO PROBLEM. SO HOW MANY TROOPS DO WE GET? 20?30?"YONCEI SAID WITH EXCITMENT. "YOU GET SIX." RIKA SAID WITH A SMILE ON HER FACE. "SIX? ARE YOU SERIOUS? THESE BETTER BE SOME HIGH SKILLED GUYS WERE TALKING ABOUT." YONCIE SAID. "OH YEAH, I FORGOT, YOU ALSO HAVE TO TRAIN THEM." RIKA ADDED. "THAT WILL BE JUST FINE." ASHIDO SAID AS HE DRAGGED THE COMPLAINING YONCEI OUT OF THE OFFICE.


End file.
